Ça ne se choisit pas
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Théo dort en prison, car il a nulle part où aller..Liam vient le chercher et des néons éclatent dans le bâtiment du shérif, et des grognements se font entendre… ( PS : j'hésite d'en faire une fic) Parrings : THIAM / STEREK / Deucalion / Chris Argent...


**Titre : Ça ne se choisit pas**

 **Ships : THIAM : STEREK**

 **Genre : Amitié /Family**

 **Rating : tout public**

 **Description :** **Théo dort en prison, car il a nulle part où aller..Liam vient le chercher et des néons éclatent dans le bâtiment du shérif, et des grognements se font entendre… ( PS : j'hésite d'en faire une fic)**

* * *

Une nuit d'été à Beacon Hills, Théo a été mis en prison pour avoir dormi dans la voiture de Jordan Parrish..Car, il n'avait pas d'endroit ou se loger...La chimère n'avait pas de chez lui depuis qu'il était revenu de la bourgade….Théo Raeken était en prison depuis vingt-quatre heures..Aujourd'hui, ça faisait quarante-huit heures qu'il se trouvait derrière les barreaux, affamé, assoiffé, et sale…Bref, heureusement qu'il n'y avait que lui dans la cellule, car sinon il aurait égorgé quelqu'un..

 _Un innocent.._

Théo Raeken était plutôt beau gosse, grand, musclé, courageux, manipulateur pour ces méfaits gores et mignon...Il avait eu un grand faible pour le jeune louveteau Liam..Il lui avait sauvé la vie, les nuits précédentes..Son coeur ne battait que pour Liam Dunbar…

 _En effet, la chimère était gay…_

Être gay n'était pas chose facile dans la vie courante avec les gens normaux dans son entourage, son père l'avait renié, sa mère avait pleuré son âme..Il était seul depuis la mort de sa grande-soeur, Tara Raeken* ensuite, il avait son surnom que Liam lui avait donné, le grand psychopathe... Derrière les barreaux, il s'allongeait sur le banc en fer qui était propre..Il regardait le plafond avec insistance..Souriant, il bougeait sa tête ronde et ne quittait pas les yeux du plafonnement…

 _Il soupirait…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il recevait une visite inattendue de la part de Noah Stilinski...Ce dernier lui emmenait son repas du soir…

* * *

Noah eut une expression froide sur sa figure pâle :

 _-Pour moi, shérif ?_

 _-Ton repas du soir, Théo…._

D'un coup, le visage blanc de Théo eut un peu de couleur devant le papa de Stiles :

 _-Ah, merci..Dites-moi, Shérif...Pourquoi je suis là ? Je n'ai commis aucun crime à ce que je sache…_

Noah soupira :

 _-Vous avez fait du mal à mon fils, Raeken…_

 _-Théo, je préfère...Je déteste mon nom de famille…_

 _-Bien, Théo...D'ailleurs, je vous interdis d'approcher mon fils, Stiles.._

 _-Stiles, je le connais depuis le CM1, Stilinski...Je l'apprécie !_

 _-Sale menteur, si tu avais connu Stiles, en CM1, je m'en souviendrais…_

Théo sourit :

* * *

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Vous avez un sale caractère, monsieur Stilinski…_

 _-Et, j'en fier petit con...Je sais ce que vous êtes…_

 _-Ah, bon ? Stiles vous l'a dit ? Que j'étais comme McCall ?_

 _-Non, que tu es une chimère psychopathe et manipulatrice…_

Le gay rira avec stupéfaction :

 _-Voyons, moi psychopathe ? Encore pire que Peter Hale ?_

 _-Peter Hale est un homme fou qui a été marqué par la violence.._

 _-Heureusement, que je suis le seul avoir des idées claires…_

Noah déposa le plateau-repas sous la grille, et se redressa rapidement devant les barreaux :

 _-Personne ne viendra vous chercher, Théo…_

 _-C'est ce que l'on verra, shérif...Liam m'aime…_

-Ce n'est qu'un adolescent en période de rupture….Laissez-le, tranquille!

* * *

Un rictus mauvais se lut sur la façade de Théo :

 _-Hum, en tous cas Stiles me plaît beaucoup…_

 _-Je t'interdis que tu touches mon fils, sale ordure…_

La chimère continua ces mots :

 _-Ah, oui ? Demandez à Derek Hale…._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _-Hum, je ne dirais rien, car cela est un secret, chut…_

* * *

Théo déposa son pouce sur ces lèvres pour faire le signe _"chut"_ et ça mettait en rogne le shérif de la ville…

Ça y est, il avait mis le shérif en pétard derrière sa cellule...Théo en était fier de son tour malsain...Comment était-il au courant pour Stiles et Derek Hale ? Les avaient-ils surpris sur les faits ? En tous cas, il voulait savourer ce moment de gloire...La vérité pouvait faire mal parfois…

Théo était le mal absolu sur cette terre..Enfin presque...Car il y avait aussi Deucalion en ville qui se fricoter avec Chris Argent depuis six mois…

Il se mit à la songerie : **" _Oh, Stiles, la guerre ne fait que commencer entre nous deux et ceux depuis que je suis revenue de Beacon Hills...Je vais mettre des doutes sur tes proches..Et, ta relation sexuelle avec Derek Hale, ça donne quoi ? J'imagine que tu es avec lui en ce moment...Que tu es sur lui, dans son lit….Dommage, tu me plaisais bien Stiles, maintenant je dois me jeter sur Liam Dunbar..."_**

Théo mangea son plateau-repas avec lenteur..

Dehors, la pleine lune y régnait avec élégance. Les oiseaux de nuit étaient présents dans chaque tronc d'arbre, sur les lanternes, sur les bancs ou encore sur les toits des maisons..D'ailleurs, une coyote courait au-dessus des brindilles..C'était Malia, et derrière elle, Scott McCall la suivait de très près..

Des nouveaux chasseurs étaient en ville, et cela empirait les choses pour la meute de Scott McCall...A présent, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité ni chez eux et ni dans le lycée de Beacon Hills…

* * *

 **PS : Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Pss : Un chapitre chaque dimanche soir..**

 **Psss : Une RW ça fait toujours plaisir, même si je n'écris que pour moi..**

 **Merci, encore de me suivre...**


End file.
